


The herd

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Logan è un uomo lupo, un beta vicino al calore. Cosa succederà quando incontrerà il suo alpha?





	1. Cap.1 Beta

Cap.1 Beta  
  
Tony ticchettò con il cacciavite sul pezzo di metallo davanti a sé, le orecchie da lupo marrone scuro gli fremettero tra i capelli dello stesso colore e sbuffò passandosi la lingua sul canino leggermente appuntito.  
“Jarvis, quanto manca?” chiese.  
“Meno di diciotto ore all'inizio del calore, signore” rispose l'A.I. 

Tony dimenò la coda da lupo, girò su se stesso e lanciò il cacciavite.  
“Sospendi tutti i miei appuntamenti per una settimana a partire da adesso. Sistema d'allarme 7-0-9. Non sono sicuro di non inventare un vibratore alimentato all'idrogeno, adesso come adesso” disse.  
“Naturalmente signore” rispose Jarvis. 

Tony annuì, uscì dal laboratorio e si voltò osservando le vetrate venire ricoperte da lastre di acciaio. Sospirò, salì le scale avvolgendosi la coda attorno alla vita; il pelo strofinava contro il ventre lasciato scoperto dalla maglia leggermente sollevata. Raggiunse il salotto, afferrò un bicchiere e si leccò le labbra annusando l'aria. Si sentirono dei tonfi seguiti da una serie di ringhi. Le orecchie di Tony fremettero, voltò il capo e annusò nuovamente; seguì l'odore tenendo la testa incassata tra le spalle e le ginocchia piegate; mosse le dita delle mani ondeggiando la coda.  
“Jarvis?” chiese.  
“Sembra ci sia un ospite, signore”. 

Tony si leccò le labbra, assottigliò lo sguardo.  
“Spero non siano di nuovo quelli dello SHIELD che vogliono farmi avere un veterinario” disse, con tono scherzoso. Avanzò verso i ringhi, sporse il capo tendendo le orecchie. 

Logan si portò alle labbra il cartone del latte e bevve il contenuto, facendo scorrere dei rivoli candidi oltre le labbra sul collo. Alcune gocce candide gli rimasero impigliate nella barba rada. Dimenò la coda, ringhiò mostrando i denti e prese una confenzione di plastica. La aprì, ne tirò fuori una fetta di carne e la sbranò. Dimenò la coda ringhiando e abbassò le orecchie. 

Tony osservò la coda dell'altro muoversi, batté le palpebre e si morse il labbro. Si poggiò allo stipite della porta, sorrise e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
“Guarda che se hai fame, c'è il pollo nel forno” disse. Si leccò le labbra, strofinò i piedi in terra puntellandosi con le ginocchia piegate. Logan digrignò i denti, si girò di scatto e gli puntò le unghie alla gola.  
“Allora è il tuo maledetto odore quello che non mi fa dormire la notte!” gridò. 

Tony sogghignò, gli strinse il polso abbassando il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“E il tuo è quello che mi sta dando problemi ventiquattr'ore prima del previsto” rispose, con tono roco. Guardò la canottiera bianca far risaltare i pettorali dell'uomo, ne osservò i pantaloni fasciare le gambe arcuate e si leccò le labbra vedendo la coda nero-marrone. Alzò il capo, inarcò un sopracciglio e passò un dito sull'artiglio che stava tra indice e medio; continuando a tenere il polso di Logan.  
“E considerando tutto, è strano che io non ti abbia sentito settimane fa”.

Logan rabbrividì e inghiottì a vuoto. Gli sfilò il polso dalla mano e ruggì ripetutamente. Il sudore gli colò lungo il viso. 

Logan rabbrividì e inghiottì a vuoto. Gli sfilò il polso dalla mano e ruggì ripetutamente. Il sudore gli colò lungo il viso. 

Tony alzò le mani, dilatò le narici inspirando e mosse la coda a destra e sinistra sogghignando; i canini risaltarono.  
“Ohw. Non volevo spaventarti” disse, con tono allegro. Le orecchie da lupo gli tremarono, fece un passo indietro e si poggiò alla sedia.  
“Mai incontrato un Alpha, prima?”. 

Logan digrignò i denti e ruggì ripetutamente. Saltò e tirò un calcio nel petto dell'altro facendolo indietreggiare e riatterrò in piedi.  
“Fanculizzati!” gli gridò. 

Tony ridacchiò, si passò la mano sul petto e alzò il capo assottigliando le iridi castano scuro.  
< È uno di quelli che non hanno mai trovato qualcuno che li domasse. Sono i miei preferiti > pensò. Scrollò le spalle, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sogghignò.  
“Ok, ok. È solo che a me non piace il calore, e iniziarlo un giorno prima a causa tua non ti fa esattamente guadagnare punti”. 

Logan si voltò, chiuse il frigorifero sbattendo l'anta e aprì il forno. Ne tirò fuori il pollo con la teglia e vi infilò il capo, sporcandosi le orecchie di olio. Sbranò la carne rumorosamente. 

Tony sorrise, si sedette e allargò le gambe poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.  
< Dev'essere randagio > pensò. Si leccò le labbra inspirando l'odore dell'altro, sentì le orecchie da lupo fremere e mugolò.  
“Guarda che c'è una macelleria, a tre isolati da qui”. 

Logan gettò indietro la testa e ululò. Lasciò cadere la teglia con delle ossa sgranocchiate per terra. 

Tony ridacchiò, si chinò afferrando la teglia e la poggiò sul tavolo.  
“Vuoi anche una fetta di dolce?” chiese, sarcastico. 

Logan aprì e chiuse i pugni ed inspirò. Smise di ululare e abbassò il capo.  
“È pieno di odori. Hai un grosso branco” sibilò. Iniziò a dimenare velocemente la coda. 

Tony ondeggiò una mano in aria, arricciò il labbro alzando il capo e scrollò le spalle. 

“Ho parecchi pretendenti” ammise. Poggiò le braccia sullo schienale della sedia e vi mise sopra il capo, inarcò le sopracciglia.  
“E tu? Sei solo? Causi più scompensi ormonali di dieci Omega in calore”. 

Logan si voltò, raggiunse la finestra e la aprì. Balzò oltre il bordo, uscendo. 

Tony batté le palpebre, inarcò un sopracciglio e sogghignò. Guardò la finestra aperta, si leccò le labbra e allargò le labbra.  
< A domani > pensò.


	2. Cap.2 Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan è un uomo lupo, un beta vicino al calore. Cosa succederà quando incontrerà il suo alpha?

Cap.2 Alpha  
  
Tony avanzò passando tra due alberi, si leccò il canino aguzzo e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro dimenando la coda dello stesso colore.  
“Preso” sussurrò. Logan si appoggiò a un albero e mise la coda tra le zampe.  
“Il mio odore t'interessa così tanto che sei venuto a cercarmi qui?” domandò. 

Tony alzò le spalle, continuò a camminare; l'erba alta gli sfiorava le caviglie nude.  
“Ci ho pensato. Senti sia gli Alpha che gli Omega. Succede solo ai Beta, e non è una categoria così comune” spiegò, con tono seducente. Rizzò la coda ondeggiandola, sporse in avanti il capo e socchiuse gli occhi. “Ho pensato di indagare personalmente”. 

Logan conficcò le unghie nella corteccia di un albero e lasciò dei segni. Le gambe gli tremavano e avvertì una fitta al basso ventre. 

Tony si leccò le labbra, si fermò a un palmo dall'altro e dilatò le narici.  
“Tranquillo. Sono un Alpha ben educato” disse, con tono caldo. Tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche, le orecchie gli tremarono sui capelli e sogghignò.  
“Hai un odore che mi fa girare la testa, ma ho frotte di Omega a casa; quindi non ho intenzione di venire a violentare proprio te”. Fece un passo avanti, allungò la coda verso l'altro.  
“Voglio solo curiosare”. Logan arcuò la schiena e mostrò i denti.  
“Anche di femmine e non hai cuccioli. Quindi un Beta non ti serve” ringhiò. Tony piegò il capo di lato, dimenò la coda sfiorando la gamba di Logan.  
“Ho parecchi Omega a cui badare e, purtroppo per te, anche dei cuccioli”. Risalì sfiorando la cintura dei pantaloni dell'altro, la punta della coda s'infilò sotto l'oggetto sollevandolo. “Sta volta hai sbagliato” disse, divertito. 

Logan socchiuse le gambe e boccheggiò. Dei rivoli di sudore s'imperlarono nella sua barba. Le orecchie gli aderivano ai capelli scompigliati. Sporse il labbro inferiore e uggiolò. 

Tony ritirò la coda, alzò le mani e sporse il mento guardando l'altro negli occhi; le iridi castano scuro erano liquide.  
“Calma. Non voglio farti male” disse, con tono rassicurante. Aderì con il proprio petto a quello dell'uomo sentendo il sudore dell'altro bagnargli la maglia, l'odore gli faceva girare la testa. 

Logan gli leccò il viso e rialzò le orecchie.  
“Dovrei lasciare il branco se andassi con un Alpha” brontolò. 

Tony scosse il capo, sorrise e strofinò la punta del naso contro quella dell'altro.  
“Io Alpha, mie regole. Non si lascia nessuno” sussurrò. 

Logan chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Avvertì una scossa elettrica all'altezza dei glutei e rabbrividì. Conficcò le unghie delle dita nelle spalle di Tony, graffiandolo. 

Tony sentì una fitta alle spalle, mugolò e aderì completamente a Logan ricambiando il bacio; allungò la coda verso l'altro strofinandola sotto la canottiera bianca, facendo sfregare la pelliccia marrone sugli addominali abbronzati di Logan. Gli portò una mano ai pantaloni slacciandoglieli, sentì le unghie dell'altro affondare maggiormente nella sua pelle facendolo sanguinare. 

Tony si strusciò ripetutamente, sentì l'altro ansimare e mugolò affondando maggiormente la lingua nelle sue labbra. Logan sfilò le unghie dalle spalle di Tony, piegò il capo strofinando le orecchie contro la corteccia dell'albero mostrando il collo. 

Tony si portò una mano ai propri pantaloni tirandoli giù, avvicinò le labbra alla giugulare dell'altro e l'annusò sentendo delle fitte al basso ventre. 

Tony lo morse al centro del collo affondando i denti, sentì l'altro aprire le gambe mugolando; le iridi scure di Logan si fecero liquide e sentiva l'erezione pulsare. 

Tony succhiò la pelle, si sfregò contro l'altro facendo strofinare i loro boxer rigonfi; sentiva il sapore del sudore dell'altro mischiarsi all'odore. 

Logan ulula arcuandosi a ponte, infilò la coda tra le zampe e appiattì le orecchie contro il capo.  
“Fallo” sussurrò roco. 

Tony sogghignò, si leccò le labbra e si spinse in avanti.  
“Naturalmente” mormorò.


	3. Cap.3 Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan è un uomo lupo, un beta vicino al calore. Cosa succederà quando incontrerà il suo alpha?

Cap.3 Sex  
  
Tony estrasse fuori le unghie, strappò i boxer di Logan facendo cadere i frammenti di stoffa in terra; tirò giù con l'altra mano i propri e li scavalcò, mugolò strusciandosi contro il membro eretto dell'altro e continuò a strofinare il naso sul collo di Logan, sopra il segno del morso. 

Logan tirò a sua volta fuori gli artigli e si strappò la maglietta, lasciando i muscoli scolpiti scoperti. 

Tony si leccò le labbra, portò una mano a strofinare sui muscoli dell'altro tenendogli i fianchi con quella libera; si spinse verso le sue natiche e leccò il morso sul collo. Sporse il capo, gli soffiò nell'orecchio.  
“Ora rilassati” mormorò roco. 

L'altro sollevò la coda, allargò le gambe sporgendo le natiche e Tony lo penetrò. Logan gemette, Stark gli morse forte il collo facendo gorgogliare l'altro; si mosse avanti e indietro. Ansimò accelerando il ritmo, affondò i denti nella giugulare di Logan soffiando aria rumorosamente dal naso. 

Logan si appoggiò a un albero e fece scattare le gambe verso l'alto, stringendogli i fianchi con le cosce.  
Tony continuò a spingere muovendo i fianchi avanti e indietro, si puntellò con i piedi sentendo le gambe tremare e mugolò facendo tremare il pomo d'Adamo; i denti ancora conficcati nella gola di Logan. Gli graffiò il fianco, espirò sentendo la testa girare e il sudore colare lungo il corpo, spinse velocemente percependo l'erezione dell'altro strofinare contro i propri pettorali. 

Tony gli accarezzò la coda alla base facendolo ripetutamente gridare di piacere. Vi affondò le dita stringendola, succhiò la pelle del collo percependola pulsare tra le labbra e grugnì spingendosi.  
Sentì l'altro venire macchiandogli il ventre, i muscoli dei glutei di Logan si contrassero e Tony mugolò uscendo da lui. Sentì le gambe tremare, gli lasciò il collo e si leccò le labbra con gli occhi liquidi. Gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla, rilassò i muscoli e chiuse gli occhi emettendo un basso mugolio.  
“Ora... dovrò... lasciare il mio branco...” farfugliò Logan con voce calda. 

Tony si leccò le labbra, sollevò il capo e accennò un sorriso.  
“Ho già detto che puoi portarlo con te” rispose, con tono roco. 

Logan ghignò, alzò il capo e boccheggiò.  
“È di gatti” ribatté.


End file.
